Taken
by mistytales1303
Summary: After a Sea King attacks and takes Luffy overboard, will his nakama be able to get him back from the Marines?
1. Sea King Attack

**Ch. 1: Sea King Attack**

It had been days of peacefulness. Most of the Straw Hat Pirates found it relaxing for a change that they weren't being hunted down by marines and were able to get a break. All but Luffy.

He groaned as he laid on his stomach on top of the Going Merry's head: his favorite seat on the ship, it was his special seat.

Robin was reading in a lawn chair next to Nami, and Sanji was serving them drinks as usual. Chopper and Usopp were playing some sort of card game and Zoro was trying to nap, laying near Luffy's seat.

"Zorooooooo, I'm boooored," Luffy whined.

"What else is new?" Zoro asked jokingly.

Luffy smirked at the comment and slid backwards off his seat, his sandal-clad feet hitting deck just as the boat shifted violently to the side.

Zoro grabbed his swords in one hand and wrapped his arm around Luffy in the same motion as he used the momentum to stand. Sanji tried to grab the girls' drinks as they fell, failing to keep a majority of the drink in the glasses. Chopper and Usopp slammed into the wall of the galley.

"What was that?" Robin asked.

"Probably a Sea King," Zoro said.

"Sea King?" Chopper shouted.

"Monster!

"Monster?" Chopper and Usopp ran around the deck screaming as the ship shifted violently to the other side.

Zoro fell to the deck, Luffy landing on top. He looked excited. Zoro sighed; his lover could be quite the strange one. But a fight is exactly what they all needed at the moment to wake up.

"HAHAHA! Sanji! Ready to fight?" Luffy called happily. He pecked Zoro on the cheek and jumped up excitedly as the Sea King rose out of the water. Its serpent head looked over to the ship, it's tongue licking the air.

"Hell yes! He ruined the drinks I made for Nami-san and Robin-swan!" Sanji shouted.

"Should I assist, Nami-chan?" Robin asked. Sanji immediately held Robin's hand as he smiled.

"Nonsense, allow us men to fight for you," Sanji said. Nami smiled at Sanji as Robin agreed and reopened her book.

"Thank you, Sanji-kun," Nami said.

"C'mon, Zoro!" Luffy said, dragging him up.

Zoro drew his swords as the Sea King bent his head down at them. Nami shouted over the noise of the waves, "Don't damage the ship!"

Luffy's smile grew as he drew his arm back and punched the Sea King straight in the jaw. Sanji slammed his foot on it's head, and Zoro was about to slash at its neck as the Sea King's tail rose up at the opposite end of the ship. It thrashed around as it roared, and the boat lurched back and forth.

"AAAAIIEEE!"

"Chopper!" Nami shouted. Zoro turned to see Chopper fly over the edge of the boat. He swore as he sheathed his blades and ran to the water. Luffy punched away the Sea King's tail and watched Zoro run and jump over the side of the boat.

"Zoro?" he called. Luffy began to worry as Zoro jumped into the water, where the tail was still sending up waves.

"He's going after Chopper, he fell over," Robin stated. Luffy braced an arm on the railing and looked to her. She had herself, Nami, and Usopp, who was crying and flailing, latched onto the ship using her fruit ability. "He'll be fine, Luffy-san."

Zoro dodged the huge fins keeping the Sea King's head above the water and saw Chopper sinking to the bottom. The look on his face was fear-filled, but comedic as well. Zoro's blades helped pull him to Chopper quicker, but they would also weigh him down on the swim back to the top. He had a set time limit to reach Chopper and get him back.

He grabbed Chopper and saw that he was already turning blue from lack of oxygen. Zoro grimaced as he kicked his feet to swim up toward the ship. Chopper wriggled in his arms and Zoro's grimaced grew. He inwardly sighed and put his lips to Choppers, forcing the captured air into his lungs to keep their own doctor from passing out.

Zoro kicked furiously toward the ship, now lacking an adequate air supply himself. His head broke the surface of the water just as he felt he was going to pass out and Zoro grabbed the side of the ship. Robin's arms helped haul them up as he heard Sanji kick the Sea King several times and then Luffy's shout as it fell unconscious, and possibly dying, back into the sea.

Zoro looked over to them and saw that the tail was stuck to the railing. He figured by the way Sanji observed it for a moment that the cook was thinking of ways to cook the meat. They needed a lot to keep Luffy energized and happy. Only he would know how much to stuff himself with before it was too much.

Zoro sighed and removed the soaking shirt before a blast of wind hit him. Luffy was jumping with excitement at the amount of meat and smiling widely. His hat was missing, too. Zoro looked around and saw Nami holding it as usual. She was talking with Robin again.

"Oi! Luffy, jump!"

Zoro immediately turned back around. The tail of the Sea King had come detached and was flying across the deck. Luffy stopped moving and turned too late. The tail hit him head on and took Luffy overboard. Sanji ran to the side, discarding his shoes as he went and jumped over. Zoro threw his blades to Usopp and jumped in after them.


	2. Time Limit

**Ch. 2: Time Limit**

Zoro started going through the different variables of what condition Luffy was in. He could see that even though the tail had passed Luffy and was now under him, the force had propelled his speed and he was sinking fast. He also barely had any time to get a breath of air before going under. And what little air he had taken in had prob'ly been pushed out when the tail hit him.

Only a few minutes was how long Zoro'd usually have. But with the fact Luffy prob'ly didn't have air in his lungs when he went into the water... their time was cut short by over half.

Sanji reached Luffy first, grabbing his ankle and then pulling him closer until he was in his arms. Luffy's eyes were shut; he must've already passed out. Sanji kicked his legs against their combined weight and slowly started moving up toward Zoro.

When he reached him, Zoro grabbed onto Luffy and helped kick upward. He didn't want to feel his lungs empty of air again, feel the constricting feeling, but he had to help Luffy try and stay at least semi-conscious until they reached the boat. He pressed his lips to Luffy's as he did Chopper's and forced air into his lungs.

As they shot toward the ship, Zoro realized that the air he'd forced into Luffy was simply leaking slowly out again. Unlike Chopper, Luffy was unconscious and couldn't hold the air in.

Zoro was almost ready to pass out himself when his head broke the surface of the water again. As Robin grabbed their shoulders and carefully hauled them up he breathed heavily, trying to reduce the constrictive feeling.

When they were back on deck and Luffy was in Chopper's care Zoro collapsed on the deck. After barely having time to recover from the last airless dive he was exhausted. "Is he... okay?" he asked between breaths.

He looked up and saw Nami trying CPR to force the water out of Luffy's lungs. After several unsuccessful attempts the water shot out of his mouth. As Chopper helped get the rest out, Zoro laid down on the deck near him and blacked out himself.


	3. Awake

**Ch. 3: Awake**

Zoro opened his eyes and looked around. He was in the men's quarters, on the couch. He figured why; the swaying of the hammocks wouldn't have been good for them, the stationary couch was a much better choice. Warmth covered his body and he looked down. A blanket was draped over him. He tried shifting his weight and felt something heavy keeping him down.

Luffy was snuggled beside him, snoozing silently for once now that he was on his side. Zoro had always wondered if that trick worked, and apparently it did. He shifted positions and wrapped an arm around Luffy, feeling wrappings.

Zoro pulled the blanket off, revealing that Luffy's chest had wrappings covering it. He gently stood up, ignoring the dizziness and set Luffy against the back of the couch, kissing his forehead before putting the blanket back over him.

He made his way to the deck and first saw Robin leaning against the railing, reading a book. "Where's Chopper?"

"Oh, you're awake," she said, shutting her book. "Chopper-san is in the kitchen with Sanji-kun and-"

Zoro went back inside before she finished and made his way to the kitchen. When he opened the door Chopper turned and jumped from the table. "You're awake!"

"Why is Luffy bandaged?" Zoro asked. His voice was raspy, thus making him sound angrier than he intended. Nami looked up from a map.

"The tail fin cut him," she said.

"It wasn't what was bad," Chopper said. Zoro looked down at him. Wasn't what was bad? That meant something else was wrong with him.

"What's wrong with him?" Zoro asked sternly. Chopper motioned for the table and Zoro sat down.

"Internal damage, mostly," he said. "Some ribs broke, so I had to set them again. One almost got his heart, but it missed by an inch. He has stitches."

"How'd his ribs break? He's rubber."

"We think the Sea King was still blacking out when he took him under, because it seems before I jumped in it hit Luffy again with its tail when they were in the water. That's why it was under Luffy when we reached him. I think it was also what knocked him out," Sanji said. "Give enough force, and rubber breaks, too."

"I gave him special medicine so he'll sleep through the pain. He'll be out for a few days," Chopper said.

Zoro kept his face stern but inside he was raging. He stood up abruptly and left. Chopper called after him, but he kept going. He should've known that it was a cut or something internal. The fogged state his brain had been in hadn't honed in on that seemingly obvious fact when he woke up.

Zoro opened the door and saw Luffy still in the same spot. Zoro sighed and laid down next to him, sleep overtaking him again.


	4. Attack

**Ch. 4: Attack**

It had only been a day, but Luffy was still just a knocked out as before. Zoro had never known of a type of medicine that could keep someone like him out cold for so long. Chopper had said he'd developed it while at Arabasta using the medic books from the palace library.

Currently, Zoro was on deck, training, against Chopper's orders. He had just finished when Usopp yelled from the crow's nest that there was a marine ship. Zoro unsheathed his swords as they waited for them to fire. Instead they piled into smaller ships and started toward them.

"What are they doing?" Nami asked.

"Trying to take us by force instead of sinking the ship?" Usopp suggested.

"Well, we have two notorious Devil's Fruit users aboard. They might just want to take us alive instead of killing us by sinking the ship," Robin suggested.

As the marines boarded the ship and they started fighting, a few slipped away below deck.

"Where do you think Straw Hat is?" one asked after silently shutting the door.

"I didn't see him. Let's just get some treasure and get out of here before they find us."

As they tried to find their way through the ship, they opened each door they came upon, but weren't having luck. "Where do they keep it?"

"Be patient, it's not that big a ship," the biggest one said. He opened another door and saw Luffy sleeping on the couch, one arm hanging over the edge. He froze in the doorway and immediately shut his mouth.

"What?" the other asked. He peered in and almost slammed against the hall's wall. "What do we do?"

"Quiet, you might wake him up," the other said. He peered in. "Actually, you're shout should've woken him up by now."

"The scout ship said he got pulled under the water. Does it usually affect them this long?" the bigger one asked.

"Nah, but they did say he was injured, too. Look, there are the bandages."

"What do we do?"

"... This could be our ticket to getting farther up in the ranks! Pick him up, we'll take to the captain," the other stated, patting the biggest on the back.

"Me?"

"You're the biggest."

"But... what if he wakes up?"

"That's a risk we're willing to take," he said.

"We?" the other mumbled. The biggest marine gulped as he picked Luffy up and slung him over his shoulders.

"Let's just get him to the ship before he wakes up, I don't wanna die," he said, quickly but carefully making his way down the hall and back up deck to their ship.


	5. Taken

Short again, but at least it's longer than the last few XD I'll try and make chapter 6 a little bit longer than these XD ENJOY!

**Ch. 5: Taken**

As they got back into their boat, they signaled to any marines they passed to show they had grabbed Straw Hat and slowly the marines left the Going Merry and started back to the main ship.

"They're leaving already?" Nami asked.

"Should we go after them?" Usopp asked.

"Nah, they can get screwed over by their captain, let's just try and get away before he makes them come back," Nami stated.

"Robin, can you see if Luffy is okay?" Zoro asked. Robin nodded and headed down to the men's quarters as the marine ships sailed back to their main boat.

"Guess we were too tough for them," Sanji commented, smirking. Zoro smirked as well, and sheathed his blades.

He saw as the marine ship started getting farther away. He saw a flash of a red shirt among the white marine uniforms and black shaggy hair slung over a buff marines' shoulders. Luffy.

"They took Luffy!" he shouted, grabbing the side of the ship.

"Chopper-san, Luffy-kun is missing," Robin said as she came back onto the deck. The confirmation of what Zoro saw hit him like a bullet. He grasped the railing so forcefully it started to splinter.

"What?" Nami asked. She grabbed Usopp's binoculars and looked through them. "That's why they left? It was an abduction attempt!"

"How'd they know he was out of commission?" Usopp asked.

"What makes you think they knew?" Sanji asked.

"They wouldn't be stupid enough to try if they didn't. We must've been spotted by a marine ship when the Sea King attacked. It wouldn't take a genius to know Luffy's in condition to fight the way he was," Nami explained, releasing Usopp's binoculars.

"Turn the ship around, then! We have to get him back!" Zoro yelled. Nami started shouting orders and as Zoro helped get the ship up to speed, the glared at the marine ship any chance he got.

"Sir, Straw Hat Luffy is in the holding cells."

"He didn't wake up?"

"No, sir. He appears to be sedated."

"Be ready when he does wake up; he's caused a lot of trouble for the marines. Remember, that he's dangerous."

"Hai," the marine stated, bowing before he left.

The marine left the captian's quarters and made his way to the holding cells. As he came up to the two guards at Luffy's cell, he saw that he was still sleep on the floor. "Has he stirred at all?"

"No. Whatever they gave him, it's pretty strong."

"He could be out for a while," the other reported.

"Good. Hopefully he'll stay asleep for the next few days. If he starts to stir, sedate him again before he wakes up so he can't escape," he ordered.

"Hai."


	6. Dreaming

**Ch. 6: Dreaming**

Zoro set Luffy's hat on the table in the galley. He sat beside it as they waited to catch up to the marine ship. Nami had said it wouldn't take more than a few hours. When they got to the ship they would have to run through the corridors as quickly as they could to get to Luffy and then get out just as fast. Faster since he would still prob'ly be out cold.

Zoro sighed heavily and clutched the side of the table. He shouldn't have left him alone. An exposed and out of commission captain was a captain at risk. He should've stayed in the room with him instead of leaving to stretch his legs like he'd planned. All he could think about was how he'd be sinking the Marine ship when they caught them.

"Zoro, you're going to go get Luffy," Nami said as she passed the door for a moment. "You can carry him easiest besides Chopper. He and Sanji said they'd take down the ship."

"I wanted to," Zoro stated solemnly. Nami paused and turned slightly toward him.

"They offered because they knew you'd want to see Luffy first," she said. Zoro watched her go.

Now that he thought about it, as he stared at Luffy's hat he realized that he did want to see him more than he wanted to sink the ship. It was no secret among the crew about their relationship. Even Nami had admitted to liking Vivi more than as "just friends" after they had left Arabasta.

Such open-minded and colorful crew mates came in handy in more situations than one. And this crew was still one of the strangest Zoro had ever seen on the Grand Line. He smiled despite himself, knowing Luffy was perhaps still the strangest.

Luffy looked around. It was the ship, but his crew didn't seem to notice him. And it was calm, yet the sail was being blown. The only person seeming to be missing was Zoro. Luffy looked behind him; Zoro was resting against the railing.

He knew he was asleep. He'd woken up for a moment after Zoro and Sanji had dragged him out of the sea. He remembered Zoro kissing air into his lungs and smiled again at the thought. He'd have to start holding his breath to get that sort of kiss any other day. Chopper had given him something to sleep until he was fully healed enough to move. He didn't' know how long that would be, but he knew it could've been a while.

He stood up as the clouds turned grey and he heard voices he didn't know muttering in the sky. He held his hat down and looked up at the sky. Unfamiliar voices meant someone was on the ship. Last he knew they were in the middle of sailing to the next island. He thought for a moment… Marines. Luffy bit his lip. He tried to wake himself up, closing his eyes and then opening them. Nothing changed.

Marines were attacking and he couldn't wake himself up! Luffy looked around again. His nakama were gone. This wasn't a dream anymore, it was turning into a nightmare. Marines attacking in the real world, and he was stuck in a dream world because he had to be sedated!

Luffy shouted and ran around the ship, "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Stupid brain!"

He sighed. He knew his crew was strong, but that didn't help the anxiety much. Suddenly the voices got louder. He could barely make out what was being said. After a while he knew. They had found him and by the sounds of it, his nakama didn't know.

The ship lurched in the water. Was he being moved? Luffy fell back into the galley. He ran back up to the door and saw the ship moving side to side. He was moving; being carried now. He was being kidnapped?

"Zorooo.." Luffy sat down in the galley doorway; forced to wait until he was just strong enough to force himself to wake up.


	7. Rescue

**Ch. 7: Rescue**

It was dark now. The Going Merry was invisible in the lack of light and moved just as silently. Nami had specifically told them to not move too fast or too heavy to keep the on guard Marines from noticing them until they were in position. Chopper used his Rumble Ball to jump to the top of the ship as silently as he could and tossed down a rope. As Sanji lightly climbed the side of the Marine ship by the rope, Nami silently whispered their orders to them one last time as each crew member climbed the ship.

"And why aren't you going again?" Usopp asked as he took hold of the rope.

"I'm a lady! And I can't fight Marines, I'd get hurt," Nami said.

"Usopp, stop trying to get Nami-swan in trouble!" Sanji scolded. Usopp grumbled as he climbed the rope. Robin took hold and started after him.

"Why can't you just carry us up?" Usopp whispered. Sanji kicked him.

"She needs to conserve strength!"

"So do I!"

"No you don't, suck it up!" Sanji whispered, kicking him again.

"Usopp-san, Zoro-san is getting impatient," Robin said. Usopp looked down and saw Zoro glaring up at him. He quickly climbed over Sanji and to the deck of the Marine ship.

"Oi! You ass, get back here," Sanji whispered angrily.

"Just move it, love-cook!" Zoro said. Robin pushed Sanji's foot before he could respond and further the growing disagreement. Nami grabbed the rope as Zoro did and he looked to her. Her face was serious and she was seemed to be staring him down.

"Remember," she said. "You just find Luffy and get out. Sanji and Chopper will handle the ship. Robin's going to try and find a treasure map, or any map for that matter."

"Then why aren't you going to find treasure?" Zoro asked.

"Don't change the subject! Usopp's doing that while he finds the control room," she stated. "He's gonna sabotage it so they can't chase us after you nab Luffy."

After receiving no response Nami sighed. "You know… when you find Luffy, I'm sure he'll show his appreciation some way…"

"Sanji, hurry your ass up, already!" Zoro loudly whispered up the rope. Nami smirked as he climbed the rope quickly.

As Zoro reached the top, he drew his blades and looked around the deck. Two guards were blocking a door around the corner, he could see their arms. Another was walking toward them, looking out to sea. Zoro crouched down with the rest of the crew in the shadows. He knelt next to Robin, "Now."

Robin crossed her arms and multiple grabbed the marine, quickly snapping his neck and catching his gun before any noise could be made. She set his body down and did the same to any other Marines she could see. After she was sure it was clear she used her ability to try and find Luffy and the engine's room. Eyes opened themselves hidden throughout the ship until she had found the rooms. She turned to the others and began to whisper, "Three decks down, take a right and then the third door on the left is where Luffy is. 80C1 is above the door, he should be in the back cell. Sanji-san, the engine room is near the bottom of the ship. Go down about seven decks, and then it should be at the end of a hall to your… left. Go."

Sanji and Chopper ran to the door way leading down into the ship first. Sanji raised a finger, listening for any sounds. When he heard none, he slowly opened the door and Chopper cleared it before going down the stair case. Zoro followed after them. Robin reopened the hidden eyes and took any marines that would spot them as they ran to their locations.

Zoro had his swords drawn, waiting for any marine Robin would miss. Robin's hands motioned for which way for him to turn; helping in his sense of direction. When he reached the end of his hall, he looked above the door: 80C1. He sheathed his blades and pressed his ear to the door. He heard at least three necks snap and opened the door. As he thought, three marines lay on the floor in front of the back cell.

"What do you think happened?" he heard someone say. Zoro looked to the cells. Three other inmates were looking at the marines.

"I don't know; they just fell."

"I saw it! Arms snapped their necks!"

"You think it was Straw Hat's crew? There are Devil Fruit users on his crew!"

"They've come to get their captain! They must be close."

Zoro smirked. Their reputation really was starting to perceive them. He walked into the room and shut the door behind him. He made his way down the corridor to Luffy's cell. "Which is it?"

"GAH! I TOLD YOU! IT'S ZORO!" the pirate moved to the back of his cell.

"T-the one on the left!"

Zoro unsheathed his blades and in one swift movement, sliced off the bars. They clanged to the floor loudly. "Oops."

"Did you see that? H-hey! Free us, too!"

"No."

"What? Why not?"

"I came for my captain. I'm not taking any extra baggage," Zoro said, picking Luffy up and crossing his arms in front of his neck. 'At least he's easier to carry this way,' Zoro thought.

Sanji and Chopper followed Robin's hands to the engine room. "Remember, we destroy the engine and sail away as fast as possible," Sanji said. Chopper nodded.

Sanji kicked open the engine room's door. At least six marines were on guard. As they aimed their guns, Robin's arms forced them upward. Sanji quickly kicked them each in the head, knocking them out cold. Chopper ran to the engine and examined it.

"Where do we hi-"

"Just smash it, we don't have time!" Sanji said. He began to kick at the engine, destroying it quickly. Chopper grew massively and started to tear away parts.

Luffy sighed. He still was dreaming; and was beginning to get quite bored. The ship suddenly shifted and then settled. The dark clouds began to fade and Luffy heard the mumbling of a familiar voice. He smiled hugely and jumped up. "ZORO! Hehehe! Yeah!"

Nami looked up at the ship. The silence began to eat at her. She dared to shout. "Robin?" A short link of arms formed and patted Nami on the shoulder before giving a thumbs up. Nami sighed in relief. A loud bang on the deck made her jump, "AAH! ZORO!"

"Hehe, sorry," he said. Nami saw Luffy snoozing on his back and placed his hat back on his head. "Good thing we didn't lose that."

"He'd be crying for months," Nami stated.

"Incoming!" Sanji shouted. He, Chopper, and Robin jumped to the deck. "Let's get out of here!"

"What went wrong?" Nami asked.

"They were caught," Robin stated.


	8. Escape

Gosh an update on this! :D Sadly the last XD Sorry, haha. I'll work on a drabble of One Piece today, if I can think of one XD since I haven't updated it, or the Gel Bracelets story in FOREVER.

**Ch. 8: Escape**

Nami swore as she started to back the Going Merry away from the marine ship. "Did you at least destroy their engine?"

"Of course, Nami-san!" Sanji shouted. Chopper let loose the sails to catch the upcoming wind.

"Zoro! Get Luffy below deck and keep him there," Nami shouted.

"Hai!" Zoro kicked down the gallery door and quickly took Luffy to the men's quarters. He laid him down on the couch and started searching through Choppers medical supplies for something to wake him up. "Why doesn't he label anything?"

"They're boarding," Robin stated. The marines were jumping from their ship to the Going Merry, some missed as they moved farther from the ship, but a fair amount had already landed on their deck.

"Get them off!" Nami shouted.

"What do you think we're trying to do?" Usopp shouted. Nami ignored him and pushed a marine away and off the side of the ship.

"Chopper, wake up Luffy!" she demanded. Chopper dodged marine attacks as he raced down to the men's quarters. When reached it, Zoro was flipping his supplies kit upside down.

"Aah! What are you doing?" he asked. Zoro only glanced at him.

"You never label anything!" he said.

"Just grab the smelling salt I made!" Chopper shouted, running up and grabbing the small bag. He took out a large piece of white, marble-like stone. A large bang from above scared him into dropping it. Zoro caught it and moved over to Luffy.

"Grow a pair," he stated, waving it over Luffy's face.

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuugghh," Luffy sighed. Now that he was sure Zoro had him again, he'd gotten quite bored. A numb bang resounded on the dream scape sky. Luffy sat up abruptly. An odd scent suddenly made its way to him and covered his nose. "Bleh, gross!"

The sky and sea disappeared, showing nothing but white. Luffy looked down. Even the ship was gone. Next thing he knew it was dark and he could feel his eyes again. They were heavy. He forced them open groggily and saw Zoro move his arm away.

"Hey, it worked!"

"Of course it worked, you ass!" he heard Chopper yell.

"Zoro?"

Zoro picked Luffy up in a hug and set him on his feet, adjusting the hat on his head. "Captain, we need your help."

Another loud bang resounded, with what sounded like Sanji apologizing to Nami's yell not to hurt the ship. Chopper ran in front of the door, grown. "He can't fight, he's still injured!"

"They just have to see him to jump ship. If he's awake, they'll run away. They don't know he can't fight," Zoro stated. Luffy looked down at himself.

"Hey, I'm bandaged."

"No duh, idiot!" Zoro shouted. Luffy smiled at him and pecked his cheek.

"That any way to talk to your captain?" he asked.

"He stays down here!"

"No, he goes up! The marines will leave if they see he woke up," Zoro stated. Luffy pushed Chopper out of the way.

"They just have to see, right?" he asked.

"What if it doesn't work?" Chopper asked angrily. Luffy laughed.

"I'll be fine!" he said. Before Chopper could complain or protest further, Luffy walked out and toward the deck. Zoro picked Chopper up as he passed.

"Captain's orders," he said.

"Grab Straw Hat before he wakes up!" the marine captain ordered.

"Hai!"

"OI!"

Nami turned first to see Luffy standing in the doorway of the galley. The marines froze for a moment at his angered expression. Nami beamed. "Luffy!"

"RUN!" a marine shouted. Soon they were all jumping off the ship. The captain of the marine ship started shouting angrily at them all.

"NO! FIGHT THEM! He's weakened, you idiots!"

"Gomu Gomu no…" the marine looked up at Luffy. "..PISTOL!"

"Shit!" Luffy's punch slammed into the side of the ship, pushing it across the water and far away.

"Chopper, turn the ship! We're leaving!" Nami shouted.

"Hai!"

Zoro walked up to Luffy, putting his arm around his shoulders. "Thanks, Captain." Luffy smiled up at him. "Now back to bed."

"What? No! I didn't even get any meat yet!" Luffy protested. Zoro picked him up and carried him back into the galley.

"Too bad."

The end :D


End file.
